Stuffs and Junks
by Miaou27
Summary: This is pretty much just a lot of weird, random, some connect, some not, stories about TLC. I'll probably focus on Iko and Cresswell, they're my favorite ship and my favorite characters. Also, if you want, I'll add OCs. Please review!
1. Author note

**hi, so this is very random, like I said in the summary, and I just want you to give me an idea to do for a one shot. Thank you and I'll update every week :)**


	2. Hotel Alone

**Hi! Updating every week is starting now!**

 **Also, this story I about Cress staying at a hotel alone after Winter. I thought of it myself, but please give me some more ideas! Thanks!**

Cress looked over at the hover she was suppose to get into, alone. Thorne and her had to do a favor for Cinder, and her part involved spending a night alone at a hotel in kind of weird neighborhood. Lots of homeless people.

Thorne but her bag in the hover. "I'll see you tomorrow, just get in the hover and go right into the hotel. This hotel is amazing, hundreds times better then this neighborhood. Comm me if you need anything."

"Okay," Cress sighed. "Bye."

She got into the hover and waved to him from the window. He gave her a smile and waved back. Cress watched him walk away with fear. She had never been on her own like this before.

The hover started and passed dirty streets and lots of people. Cress quickly turned away from the window when she saw a man puke into a gutter.

The rest of the ride she looked at her feet and counted the minutes.

When the hover finally stopped, she got out with her bag and tried to remember Thorne's instructions. She had to walk into the big parking lot to get in the hotel. She started walking and saw a man drinking something out of a bottle and lying in the road.

He caught her looking at him and lifted up the bottle. "Want some?" He gurgled.

She squealed and ran away a hide behind a building next to the hotel. She took out her port and commed Thorne.

His face appeared on the screen, as a cyborg, with a face made half of metal, walked by. Even though she knew Cinder, Cress still backed away as Thorne started saying hello. Though stopped when he saw her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not as alarmed as Cress thought someone who didn't know her would be.

"The-there-there was this man." She stuttered.

He gave her a more concerned look. "Did he hurt you? Or his he following you?"

"No, he offered me-"

"Well Cress, as long as he's not doing those things," He interrupted. "You can just run into the hotel."

Cress sighed. She guessed he really didn't do anything bad. It was all just so new to her. Thorne got that, he just needed to assure her. "I'll do that. Thank you."

"Bye Cress," He then disconnected.

Cress put her portscreen into her pocket and started walking to the hotel. She saw the man who offered her some of his drink, was passed out with the empty bottle next to him on the ground. When she passed him she noticed his horrible smell, and quickly ran into the hotel.

When she was inside she was amazed. The hotel WAS a hundred times better then the neighborhood. There was a restaurant and bar with people laughing and talking. Then next to the bar was a small area couches and chairs. People were sitting there with suitcases and little kids were playing on portscreens and whining. There was also a two desks with people gathered around them. She also noticed that the wall on one side of the building, you could see the other side. Though Cress remembered that on the outside was a mirror. She wondered how that worked.

Cress walked up to the bigger desk, as Thorne told her to do. There was a few people behind the desk talking to people on the other side, except one lady.

Cress walked up to the the lady. "Hi, I'm checking in."

The lady typed on her port. "What's the last name?"

Cress remembered Thorne saying it was his. She caught herself trying to remember, before she realized that she definitely knew it. "Thorne,"

"Oh, I thought I recognized you!" The lady said. "You overthrew Levana."

Cress' face felt hot from the happiness in the lady's voice. "Yeah, I just arrived here."

"Well, let Carswell Thorne know that America forgives him for everything he's done." She started typing on her port again. "Place your hand here."

Cress did as she were told, then the lady used her port to scan her wrist.

"That will let you into your room and if you want, they is a spa on the fourth floor." Cress nodded as the lady kept talking. "Free net dramas and room service, because of what you did."

"Wow, thank you." Cress enjoyed being famous, except for the attention.

Cress' room was amazing. It had a big bed, a desk, and an amazing bathroom. Cress also found a closet with a rope, which she put on. She then looked out at the amazing view from the window for a few minutes, before she remembered the favor she had to do. She had to met an important person in the American Republic government at some fancy place.

Cress usually would be nervous for going to this place without anyone she knew and a very important person, but she wasn't. Cress could only smile and think about how fortunate she was. She was famous, they won the Revolution, she had friends, she was out of the satellite and, very importantly, she was dating Carswell Thorne.

This was just like her fantasies she had on the satellite, but better.


End file.
